Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image data transmission method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing device which has a function (user authentication function) for executing user authentication when a user uses the relevant image processing device exists. Further, an image processing device which has the user authentication function using an IC card as a method of increasing security of the user authentication function exists (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-312302).
In the meantime, in the device for which the user authentication is necessary, if any operation is not executed by the user for a certain period of time in a login state after execution of the user authentication, the device is automatically logged off (logged out). That is, the user authenticated state is automatically released.
However, in the related art, there occurs a problem that the image processing device cannot access the information in the IC card if the device is logged off. More specifically, it is assumed that the image processing device intends to execute a job of transmitting image data by using the information in the IC card. In such a case, if the image processing device is logged off before execution of the relevant job, there occurs a problem that this job cannot be executed.